Say Something New
by BundyShoes
Summary: Meggie's 16 years old, and instead of a normal teenage life, she has to deal with Silvertongues, Scarred Fire-Eaters, Horned Martens, and evil men called Capricorn. What would happen if it was 12 years instead of 9 since 'The Incident'
1. The Fire Eater

My first try at _Inkheart_, hope its good :) Lines from the movie have been taken for the plot, but none of them belong to me. I own nothing!

The plot is basically what the story would be like if Meggie was 16 instead of 12. It had been 12 or 13 years since Resa had disappeared. And also this story will lean towards a different couple…you'll see what I mean…:3

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Fire-Eater_

Mo was in the bookshop again. She knew he was looking for _that_ book _again_. What book that was, she didn't know, but she just _knew_. He had been looking for that book for as long as she could remember, and he still hadn't found it. This would probably end up just like all the other times: dead ends.

Meggie was browsing outside. Books old and new piled up and strewn about. Finding a book that piqued her interest, she picked it up and sat down at the fountain, setting her messenger bag next to her. Opening the book she got lost in the pages, oblivious to all around her.

It wasn't until she heard a chattering noise next to her that she looked up.

It was a ferret thing.

She stared at the creature and her eyes widened when she saw the tiny horns. Deciding it wouldn't hurt anything, she took some pieces of bread that was in her hand and tossed it to the fuzzy animal. Watching it nibble up the crumbs, she leaned forward with her hand outstretched, to pet it.

But when she got close to it, it bit at her fingers and made a hissing noise. She jumped back.

"He doesn't like to be tickled."

She tensed at the voice, and turning around slowly she sought the owner.

It was a man. A man with three scars on his face. With dirty blonde hair falling over his cerulean eyes. She watched as he walked closer, studying him, his trench coat floating behind him as he moved. He continued talking.

"And you should be more careful. His name is Gwin," Meggie looked at the ferret thing once more, and labeled him with his name. Gwin. Turning back to the strange man, she shrunk back when she saw how close he was. "And I know he looks charming, but you know what they say about books and covers."

She was still leaning backwards, when she saw that he was just reaching his arm out for the ferret to climb up his arm. She stared at the man, a flush moving up her neck to her face, her voice stuck in her throat, as he watched her, his pet making its way to his backpack, before getting a hold of herself.

She started to get up, her tongue untwisted, "Um, yea, I do, and I know what they say about talking to strangers, too," she nodded to him before turning to walk away, "Excuse me."

"But I'm not a stranger, Meggie."

She stopped in her tracks.

"We already met once. But you might not remember me, you were quite small." She turned slowly on her heel to look back at the man.

He gave her a meaningful look, "But I'm no stranger."

The man looked at something over her shoulder, looking for herself, she saw it was Mo. The man spoke again, but this time towards her father.

"Hello Silvertongue."

Meggie felt confusion wash through her. Silvertongue? What is a Silvertongue? And why did this strange man call Mo that?

Mo walked towards her, and the man continued, "I was just having a talk with your daughter."

Mo walked in front of Meggie and pushed her back, "Go wait for me in the van, Meggie." She hesitated, he sensed it, "It's alright, he's just an old friend."

She still didn't believe him. "Dad!" she whispered, shooting a glance at the other man. Mo gave an exasperated look and turned back to her, "Do it now!" he said sternly.

Her teenage pride injured, she jutted her chin out defiantly, and tried to gain some dignity back by turning around and walking with her head up.

She waited in the van. But Mo was gone with the man for a while, and she started to worry. Questions were whirling in her head. What does Silvertongue mean? Who is that man with the scars? What does he want with Mo? Why is this happening? Should she follow?

She turned around in her seat to look out the back window, as if she could see her father and the man out there, but she could only see the snow. She swiveled back around, and rested her head on the seat, deeply sighing.

She should be with Mo, she decided. She shouldn't be in here, while Mo was out there with a stranger. Nodding her head, she got out of the vehicle and slammed the door. As she walked to where she last saw the two men, she began putting her hands in her coat pocket, before giving up and just started to run.

She heard Mo's voice farther up, and she ran to the corner where she hid and listened. He was standing in front of the man, saying something about how it's too dangerous and uncontrollable.

_What was?_ she wondered.

The other man spoke, "If you won't help me, I'll find someone who can. Just give me the book." He reached his hand out with his head down, waiting for Mo to comply.

But Mo didn't, "What book? I don't have the book," he answered. The man tilted his head up, before dropping his hand to his side.

"You don't have the book?"

"No." Mo shook his head, and the man walked closer, "I searched everywhere. I don't have it."

She couldn't hear the next part very well, for the man leaned in very close and spoke softly, but she did see Mo lean his bag away, so she took a wild stab in the dark and guessed the man asked about the bag.

But she also saw the tiny little marten on the ground behind Mo, and knew something wasn't right. She clenched the plant she was holding onto, and leaned forward some more to hear and see better.

The man smiled, "Did you finally find one?" Mo gave him an indifferent look, while he continued on, "It's funny isn't it? Strange my turning up here right at that very moment."

Mo glanced at the ground, and the man looked up, "You know, sometimes in life there are times when the stars just simply align!"

Mo face twisted, "But this is not one of those times!" And he knocked the man down into the snow and began to run. But before he could get far, the marten screeched and dove at him. Mo blocked with his bag, and the marten fell away. After a moments daze, Mo ran off. She immediately followed.

"Dad!" she cried. She ran past the man on the ground and the marten, running after Mo.

She took a path and a few seconds later, she almost plowed right into Mo, he grabbed her arms, "Meggie?"

She looked at him, "What's happening?" she cried, her eyes narrowed. He shook his head, "I told you to stay in the van! Run!" he pushed her along, and they ran into the van, locked the doors and he started to drive.

Right when they pulled away, she heard the man run up behind them, "Stop! I'm trying to help you!" she turned around, and watched while Mo drove away.

She immediately grabbed for his bag, but he pulled it away. "No! Leave it alone!"

"I want to see the book!" she tried reaching for the bag again, from where he put it behind his seat, but he put his arm in the way, and then pointed it at her, "You're not allowed to touch that book, understand?"

She shook her head, ready to get answers, "No! I don't understand! What is that book? Why did the weird man with the scars want it? And why did he call you Silvertongue?"

Mo just shook his head, "I can't tell you that."

"You have to tell me!"

"No," he shook his head lightly, "I have to protect you"

She rolled her eyes, "Mo, I don't need protection! I'm sixteen for God's sakes!"

She almost didn't hear him when he finished his statement with: "And your mother." She stared at him in disbelieving. "My mother? What does this have to do my mother?"

Slight pain flashed over Mo's face, as though this conversation would hurt him, "Meggie, please, just…"

She sat silently for a few minutes. Then in a tiny little girl's voice, one she hadn't used since she was one, she whispered, "I'm scared, Mo…"

Mo stayed silent for only a few seconds, "Meggie, I'm going to take care of you. I always have, and I always will."

She stared at him, trying to believe him. Then, "At least tell me where we're going," he had to at least tell her that.

He kept his eyes on the road, "We're going to Italy. You have a great aunt there," he explained when she cast a confused look at him, "It's very important we get there, okay?" he sent her a look, "Please, Meggie, no more questions."

She nodded her head slightly, and Mo drove on. But while she was silent, her head wasn't. Flashes of the Scarred man and the horned marten and her father's bag went through her mind, their voices echoing. '_the book….just give me the book…the book…'_ it wouldn't leave her alone. She cast a quick glance behind Mo's chair to his bag. She needed to find out what book it was, soon. Maybe when they reach this aunt's of hers place she'll get lucky and get some answers.

But for the entire ride, it was quiet. Mo didn't say a word till they got to the front door.


	2. Madam Loredan & the Number Thirty

On with chapter two...

* * *

Meggie cocked her head at the sign on the gate.

'_Don't Even Bother Wasting My Time, I Don't Care!'_

Mo saw her looking at the sign and tried consoling her, "You'll like her, she's nice." He smiled at her and rang the doorbell.

"_Stop ringing the damn door!_" came a voice inside.

Mo stared at the ground silently, then glanced back at Meggie, "She's kind of an acquired taste…" Meggie hid a smirk behind her hand. "Yea, I'm sure."

The door was wrenched open, and Meggie set eyes for the first time on her mother's aunt, Elinor Loredan. Her gray hair was pinned up haphazardly and her beady eyes were set into a hard glare for the trespassers who dare interrupt her. They widened though when she turned to Mo.

"Mortimer? Good Heavens, what are you doing here? Have you finally come to fix up my books? They do need some better clothes."

Mo just nodded and smiled, "Yes, and you remember Meggie, right?" he motioned toward her. Elinor scrutinized her and Meggie felt as though she were a specimen under a microscope.

"Ah, of course, not that sniveling little child you once were, are you? Well you better keep your hands off my books all the same! Come in already, you're letting all the bugs in!" she ushered them in and shut the door with a loud _SLAM!_

* * *

They were all three sitting in the garden a little while later, eating lunch. Elinor went on and on about her books, and although Meggie loved them too, she was about drop face first into her food from boredom.

Elinor finally tore her attention away from her books and turned her interest over to Meggie. "Mortimer, look how thin this child is! Do you feed her? She's as thin as a soap bubble," Elinor 'tutted'.

"I eat…" Meggie mumbled, shoving a forkful of the food in her mouth as though proof she did. Elinor simply rolled her eyes. "Well I guess that just comes from not having a mother figure in the family for a long time. I mean, it's not always a bad thing. My mother left when I was young and look how I turned out. Perfectly fine."

Meggie's eyebrow scrunched up and Elinor continued after a silence, "It seems all the woman in our family just leave on adventure. Not me though, I like right where I am, with my books." She poked the table to emphasize her point.

Meggie put her hands in her lap and leaned forward, "My mum wanted me," she narrowed her eyes at the woman. "She wanted me, but disappeared against her will. Is that what you call adventure?"

Elinor shook her head, "No, that's what I call abandonment."

Meggie's eyes silently widened. How could she say that? Meggie looked away, away from the table and Mo and that woman, and stared off into the water that lied nearby. She stood up abruptly.

"Excuse me," and walked off. As she left, she heard Mo mutter, "Good job, Elinor,", and then Elinor ask, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Meggie walked along the bank of the lake, alone with her thoughts. She had wanted to forget that horrid conversation and had realized that she hadn't really pondered that man. His face seemed vaguely familiar…but it just didn't seem to place.

She stopped at the shore and looked out. The wind played with her fair hair, tiny waves rolling onto the ground, and suddenly a flashback hit her.

_It was before she and Mo had left for the bookstore, and she was trying to fall asleep. It was raining, the drops hitting her window almost rhythmic, but unlike the other times, it did not lull her to sleep. She felt restless, as if waiting for something. _

_She tore the covers off and walked towards her window. She had a lovely view of the forest, and sometimes she'd even glance a deer or some sort of furry creature, but when she looked out this time, it wasn't a form of an animal. It was a man._

_She noticed he was soaked to the bone, his trench coat sticking to him, while the rain beat mercilessly on him. She watched almost mesmerized, putting her hand on the water-stained glass, staring as he just stood there. _

_He was gone by the morning, but when she went to sleep that night, she dreamt of whispering fires and scarred faces. The dreams didn't make sense, but she just brushed it off as a weird, twisted, out-of-the-norm dream. What she did remember though, was that she slept more peacefully than she had in a long time, fully relaxed._

Meggie sighed heavily as she was brought out of her thoughts, running a hand through her hair. She wanted to know his name! She knew his face, what he looked like, but she wanted a name to call him as.

She tensed when she heard footsteps approaching her, but when seeing that it was just Mo, she relaxed.

"Meggie, what are you doing out here by yourself?" was what he asked first, and she smiled. "Just thinking," she gave him a smirk, and he shook his head. "Come on, walk with me," she nodded and did as she always did: she followed him.

Silence blanketed the duo, and finally after a few minutes of walking, she broke it, "She didn't really abandon us, did she, Mo?" she looked inquiringly over to her father.

He shook his head, "No she didn't. She loved us, and wouldn't leave us for the world." He looked over at her, "Don't listen to Elinor, she's just opinionated when it comes to certain things," he smiled, which she returned.

She opened for mouth to speak again, "What…what was that man's name?"

She felt Mo tense next to her, "Why do you want to know, Meggie?"

She shrugged, "It'd just be nice to name the face."

He sighed, "His name…," Meggie held her breath, "…is Dustfinger."

She gave him an incredulous look, "Dustfinger? What kind of name is that?" He sighed again and shrugged, "It's just his name, don't ask me why," he gave her another smile and put his arm around her, leading her to the bench and sitting down.

They were silent for a while; Meggie had thoughts running through her head, she had finally learned his name. Dustfinger. It was a strange name, but then again, he was a strange guy, with an even stranger first impression.

And this thing about her mother. Meggie didn't remember her. How could she? She was like 4 or 5 when she left, but there was still a missing hole in her heart next to Mo that she knew should've been her mother's. Her father missed her mum very much, she knew that, and though she felt a little jealous, she wanted her mother back even more, just to make Mo happy.

"I sometime write about her, you know," she leaned back on the bench, her hands in her coat pockets. "I write about what it'd be like if she had stayed, or if she came back." She knew what was coming next; he always said the same thing when she brought up her writing.

"_Meggie, you know I don't want you writing._" And she'd always reply, "_I know, but I can't help it, I have to write. It's like my way to escape…like books._"

This time wasn't any different.

He sighed, "Meggie…" he stopped, and went quiet. Meggie understood, and laid her head on his shoulder to show it. He put his head over hers, and squeezed her shoulders.

* * *

When they finally got up to go back to Elinor's mansion of books, they were stopped by a familiar face. Or two, to be exact.

They were walking when a furry blur ran in front of her legs, and Meggie let out a tiny yelp, before seeing that it was Gwin. And where Gwin was the scarred Dustfinger was a few paces behind.

Mo immediately pushed her behind him when Dustfinger came into view. He looked exactly the same, but had a determined expression on his cut face. He held his hands up.

"I'm not here as an enemy. Please listen to me." He gave Mo a pleading look. Mo spoke, but not to him, his words were directed to Meggie, "Go back to the house."

_Again? He tells me to wait again? _She was about to protest once more, but he gave her a look over his shoulder, silencing her complaints. She nodded mutely, glancing at Dustfinger once more, before brushing past him.

Her arm briefly touched his when she walked by him, and the hairs on her arms went up immediately, but at the same time an invisible fire went through her, as though one was burning beneath his own skin. She stopped next to him for a second before moving on, walking quicker to the house.

* * *

They hadn't come back for a while, and despite Elinor's previous warnings, Meggie had wandered into the large library.

It was beautiful.

Books of all sorts of genres stacked on the shelves. Some of the more expensive, it seemed, were in glass cases. She walked up to one, and crossed her arms on it, leaning in to read the words that were written on there, wanting to see what world these would lead her to.

She was so absorbed in reading behind the glass, that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"I don't know where she could be. I lost track of her when I was--Good heavens! Get away from there! What have I said about 3 paces away from the shelves?!"

Meggie jumped from her spot and turned, her hair flipping in her face. There stood Elinor, looking like a chicken with its feather's ruffled, along with Mo and Dustfinger. She quickly tried to pacify Madam Loredan.

"I'm so sorry, I was just reading…" Elinor wasn't listening. She was too busy ranting about the value of the books.

"Do you know how much these cost and are worth?" Elinor turned her furious beady eyes on the teen, who barely stood her ground.

"Um…" Meggie started nervously, "Yes, I do…it's Persian isn't it?" Elinor gave her such a shocked expression that Meggie had to bite her lip to keep the laughter down. She went on with her explanation, trying to win back Elinor's good graces. "I can tell by the illustrations and markings. It looks to be around 1800 or somewhere around there. Is that right?" she gave the older woman such an innocent questioning stare that it left her flabbergasted.

"We-well yes, it is…so Mortimer _has_ taught you some things about books after all?" Elinor regained her cool, her feathers thoroughly petted down. But Mo shook his head, "No, actually, Meggie learned most of this stuff on her own." Mo had such a proud expression on his face that Meggie felt herself glow with happiness. She always loved praise from her father.

Elinor shook her head, dismissing the conversation for now, "Well, anyway, we found the girl, what is it you want to say?"

Mo motioned to Dustfinger, who had been quiet throughout this whole exchange. He had an amused smile on his face, and was staring impressively at Meggie, who blushed when she caught his gaze.

"Well, Elinor, I was wondering if it would be alright if a friend of mine stayed with us. I was hoping it'd be no trouble…" Mo looked nervously at the older woman, but she did not have a negative look on her face.

She waved her hand, "No, no, of course not. Just as long as he handles my books with care, and respects my rules. Is that clear, sir?" she gave Dustfinger a stern glance and pointed her long finger at him, to which he replied with a mock salute, his stare showing that he would.

"Yes, ma'am."

Elinor nodded, accepting the answer, then gestured her hands towards the door, "Now come on, time for dinner, out you go!" She shooed all of them out of the library, and Meggie ended up step-to-step with the scarred man.

After walking for a few minutes, she plucked up the courage to ask one of the questions that was burning in her mind: "How did you know my name?"

Dustfinger glanced at her, then forward again that very same second. "As I said…I was about eighteen when I first met, you were small…about 4, I believe..."

Meggie did some quick math, "Then that means you're, like…thirty…"she stared at this man. He didn't look anything like thirty...at least in his early or late twenties…but not _30_!

But he just smirked mysteriously. He turned to her, "Yes it seems that way, doesn't it?" before he settled down at the table they had just reached. Meggie immediately sat next to him, digesting this information.

She heard Elinor speak a few minutes later, "Now, I'll have no fire around my books! You better remember that and keep those matches away!" Meggie looked up in shock, wondering where this was coming from, before looking to her right, where Dustfinger had a pack of matched in his hands, twirling them around like a sort of nervous habit.

He took a match out, "You shouldn't fear fire. If treated right, it could be tamer than a trained kitten," At this he struck the match, "But if treated wrongly, then it wouldn't hesitate to bite back," Meggie held her breath as he brought the fire to his mouth, closing his lips around the flame. Instead of burning him though, he pulled the match out a second later, with the fire put out.

Dustfinger looked up, and saw Mo's stern look, and quickly said to Elinor, "But I will keep the matches away from your books," he gave her a charming smile, but Elinor had already made up her mind about him.

"Well, who'd of thought you'd turn out to be a matchstick-eater?" she swiftly turned away, gathering the dinner supplies together.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could repay your hospitality and make up for my rudeness earlier, by giving you a performance." He looked to Meggie at this last bit. Her eyes widened, and Elinor asked, "What kind of performance?"

Dustfinger turned to her, "It's a surprise. But it will be at night…maybe over near the clearing out back?" He paused, "If you don't mind, of course; you and Mo are welcome to watch if you want."

Meggie immediately turned to Mo, the question in her sparkling eyes, "Mo? Can I?" she was almost tempted to stick out her bottom lip in her puppy-dog pout, but she didn't want to seem more childish than she already was.

Mo hesitated, "If it's alright with Elinor," he gave Meggie a small smile. Elinor didn't answer right away either, "I'll turn the alarm system off for an hour. But that's all, got it? Is that enough time for your 'performance'?" she scowled at him, almost spitting the word out, but Dustfinger pretended not to notice.

"Yup, it's plenty of time." He turned to Meggie, who returned his gaze, "Well, princess, looks like we have a date tonight, be there at eight o'clock, alright?" she nodded, a smile growing on her face.

It stayed there for the rest of dinner. She couldn't wait till night!

* * *

_**I changed my mind; it's not only going to follow the movie, but the book as well. I finished Inkspell the other day, and I knew I had to make this all the way through the end. I'm about to start Inkdeath soon, so I can't wait to start! xD**_

_**This will also be cut up into three different stories, like the trilogy, but it will be different. I do NOT own any of the Inkheart story, anything at all. Just to get that over with.**_

_**Please review. And if you are just going to flame me…don't, it gets so bothersome when some idiot reviews just to insult me or my fav couple. So seriously, don't leave any flames. Thank you! :)**_


	3. The Show & Bonfires

_Chapter Three…._

* * *

Eight o'clock had come quickly, and Meggie wasn't complaining. She had been in the library when Elinor came in to fetch her.

"_Meggie, that matchstick-eater's stage is set, he's waiting for you." Meggie giggled silently at the disdain on Elinor's face. She still hadn't exactly warmed up to Dustfinger after that little match box incident. _

_Meggie nodded to the older woman, "Okay, let me just mark my place." _

_Elinor had told her some things about her mum. Like for instance the little nook she was sitting on was her mother's place to read. Her father had apparently read to her mother a lot here. Elinor also told Meggie that the book _Wizard of Oz_ was her mother's favorite book, and had allowed her to come in here and read it. She had just reached where Dorothy said here famous quote, 'Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore' when Elinor came in._

_When Elinor had first told all this, she had also bestowed the honor of being able to come in here and read the books, if she was careful and didn't touch anything. For this, Meggie was grateful, for Elinor had the best selection of books in her library. _

Meggie now followed Elinor out of the house to the back. Darkness had settled, though there was small light to see. Glancing around, she noticed she was alone and wondered when Elinor had left, but her thoughts were cut short.

Music.

Music was playing. It was the kind you'd hear at the fair, but…it wasn't the corny annoying one. The tune was soft, and she felt her feet lead her farther into the backyard; anticipating what lay beyond.

There he was. Standing there, his bare chest bathed in moonlight, his ginger-blonde hair almost glowed, as if it were a soft flame. She stayed where she was, a few feet away, watching as he picked up his tools, and prepared the last minute details.

He glanced over in her direction, and she blushed when his face lit up, his scars moving with his smile. He bowed, bending to where his head was only a couple feet away from the ground, "Welcome, pretty lady, please have a seat. We have been awaiting your company," he held his hand out to her.

She grinned back, and mock-curtsied. Putting her hand in his, she tried holding back the smile threatening to take over. "Why thank you, kind sir." He smiled at that, leading her over to a bench and once she was seated, he began.

It was magical.

He moved with ease, as if the fire were a part of him. He breathed fire, played with it, and whispered words to it, and for the finale, created a large ball of fire, blowing it into the air. He held his arms out, a large grin on his face, the happiness on his face made him look beautiful, and Meggie watched him and the fireball with awe.

The fire dissipated and the light that filled the sky died out, leaving a speechless Meggie and a breathless Dustfinger.

After a few moments of silence, Meggie let out a sigh, "That…that was amazing!" she shot him a grin. "How-how did you do that?"

He gave her an enigmatic smile, "That's a trade secret, princess."

She stood up, rolling her eyes playfully, "Alright then, don't tell me. But tell me this…" she trailed off, walking towards him. He reached for his shirt, and when he had it pulled over his head, she had reached him.

She smiled up at him, "When can I see another performance?"

He crossed his arms and gave her a thoughtful look. His eyes studied her with a teasing glint, and something that looked like….guilt?

She brushed the last thought away, and kept her blue eyes to him, waiting for his answer.

"Maybe soon…But right now, you need to hurry on back to the house, it seems like you weren't the only one in the audience." He glanced towards the house and she followed his gaze.

She briefly caught Elinor standing at the window, but as soon as Meggie caught her eye, the older woman pulled the curtains closed. She didn't move, but still stood there.

Meggie let out a sigh of disappointment, she looked back to Dustfinger. "I guess you're right." She stared at him for a few moments, "But I will hold you to another performance," she pointed her finger teasingly at him, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

It got the desired effect, for he laughed, his eyes twinkling with the fire he played with only seconds before. He nodded, "Okay, princess. Good night," he kept his smile on.

She was grinning, but let it drop for a moment, adopting a shy expression. She dove in quickly, before she lost the nerve. She swiftly pecked him on the cheek, before immediately backing away. She was blushing heavily, she knew, but she looked him in the eye. He was only a head and a half taller than her, so it wasn't far. She gave him a small smile.

"Sweet dreams, Dustfinger," she nodded to him, before walking swiftly away. Once out of eye sight, she pressed her hands to her flaming cheeks. Oh, how her cheeks burned and ached from smiling!

She reached the front door, and saw Elinor waiting there for her. Meggie was rushed in, and Elinor slammed the door shut behind her.

"So…how was the show? Is the matchstick-swallower as good as he makes himself out to be?" Elinor huffed, brushing a gray strand from her forehead. She and Meggie walked farther into the house. "Yes, he was. You should've seen it, Elinor! He practically breathed fire! It was amazing!" Meggie grinned up at the older woman.

Elinor gave Meggie an incredulous stare, "Good heavens, that matchstick-eater has you mesmerized!" Meggie blushed, her teenage rebelliousness stirring, "No he doesn't! The only thing I'm 'mesmerized' by was the show! It has nothing to do with him!" Meggie knew she was flustered, but she just blamed it on the hormones. It was just the show! Not the performer!

Elinor, like the small voice in her head, just nodded disbelievingly, "_Alright, Meggie, if you say so…_"

Meggie pouted, then decided to change the subject. "Is it alright if I read some more in the library?"

Elinor, now that they were talking about her favorite subject, livened up. "Of course, dear. No need to ask. But--!" she rounded on Meggie, bringing the teen to a halt, "If one book or page is even slightly altered or damaged, you should fear the consequences!"

Meggie immediately nodded, a smile on her face despite the warning, and rushed off, eager to finish reading.

But she couldn't even concentrate on the words. Her mind kept going back to a certain matchstick-eater. Her hand still tingled where he held it. She could still feel his skin against her lips.

The image of what she did came back to her and she buried her face in the book, her face as red as a tomato. She scolded herself. Why did she do that? She's not normally like that, especially not to a man almost fifteen years her senior! Why _then_ of all times did she get the courage to be bold?

She groaned and let her head fall back. Her eye caught sight of the clock and she let out shocked gasp. It was almost midnight! Had she been thinking for that long? She looked back down to her book. The words swam in front of eyes, she was still on the same page she was reading when Elinor came to get her earlier.

Deciding to call it a night, she reluctantly closed the book…only to pause.

…..What was that sound?

A bump. A scratch. A noise.

Meggie cautiously stood, and walked down one of the aisles, keeping her senses on alert. She heard it again, and tensed up.

All of a sudden the windows behind her flew open, and whirling at the sound, Meggie saw a man jump in.

She gasped and turned again when the doors to the library opened. It was Elinor, who was looking as scared as Meggie felt.

"Men are trying to break into the house!"

Meggie can't remember what happened over the next few minutes, but all of a sudden, she and Elinor were standing next to each other, watching as all the, what appeared to be, henchmen tore up the library. The doors opened, and Mo came running in.

Meggie yelped, "Mo, watch out!" and watched as Mo dodged the falling bookcase someone knocked over. But while he was distracted, a man came up from behind him, holding a knife to her dad's throat.

"'Ello Silvertongue!" _That name again?!_ "Basta?!" Mo replied. 'Basta' passed Mo onto two other goons, and moved in front of him, "You remember my trademark, don't you?" he acted three slashes to the underside of Mo's elbow, "One, two, three!" he moved the knife back to Mo's face.

Meggie watched this all with a dazed look. This was happening too fast. She watched almost like a movie, as Elinor ran up the red-headed rooster-looking guy and smacked him, as Basta threatened her dad. But she snapped out of it when she heard herself mentioned.

"-Well there's always your daughter!" she heard Basta finish, and flinched when she saw his leering eyes turn around to her.

She didn't need to pay attention to the conversation to know what he meant. Mo began struggling with the men holding him back, his shouts falling on deaf ears. She felt fear creep over her as Basta began to walk over to her, his knife (She had a feeling he used that knife a lot) poised ready to attack.

But he never got close to her.

A blur caught him halfway, catching him off guard. It was Dustfinger. Meggie felt hope curl in her stomach, the fear fading some.

But it died as quickly as it came.

She heard Dustfinger say to Basta, "No one is to get hurt! Isn't that what we agreed?" His hands, to Meggie's shock and horror, caught fire, catching on Basta who looked down to his shoulders where they resided.

Dustfinger's hands started to burn through Basta's shirt. "Isn't that what we agreed? _Isn't that what we agreed?_" he stressed the second sentence, pressing his hands harder into Basta's shoulders, and Meggie's eyes widened when she realized what it meant.

He betrayed them.

He brought these men, whoever they were, here.

He put them in danger.

_He lied._

Meggie's brow furrowed, and she quickly pushed back the few tears that were building up. Now wasn't the time to cry...and she certainly wasn't going to do it over _him_.

She watched as Basta frantically nodded, and when Dustfinger slowly let go, he quickly tried patting the fire. Then, to Meggie's amusement and shock, brought out a charm, chanting, "Evil spirits I repel thee, Evil spirits I repel thee," over and over.

He signaled to the men to bring Mo forward once he composed himself, but Mo stopped where Dustfinger was still standing, "Don't do this! Please! Don't involve my daughter! You know what _he_ would do to her! You know what he's like for God's sake!"

Dustfinger shrugged him off, his face revealing his discomfort. But Mo wasn't deterred. He looked at Dustfinger face, "You have it don't you?" Mo immediately reached into Dustfinger's coat, and Dustfinger tried to push him off. The two wrestled for a minute, before Mo pulled away, and book in his hand.

She couldn't hear what was said next, for she rushed over, moving out of one of the henchmen's grasp. She stood in front of Mo, "When are you going to tell me what is going on!" she felt a hand pulling her elbow, but stood her ground.

Dustfinger turned away from her father; they were still both holding onto the book, to her, "Have you ever wondered why your dad doesn't read out loud to you?"

Meggie gave him an incredulous glance, _what does reading aloud have anything to do with this?_ "What?!"

"You might want to try asking him why that is," he glared at Mo, who just tried grabbing the book again.

The henchmen finally wrenched her away from the two, and Meggie watched in horror as they hit Mo in the back of the head, knocking him out.

* * *

There was a fire.

They were burning all the books from the library and ahead of her, Meggie heard Elinor moaning in despair and cursing at the men. Mo was up there, the men were carrying him to their van. The fire contradicted with the rain that was falling, and Meggie didn't even try to push back the hair in her face, just hugged her arms closer to herself.

By pure coincidence, she glanced over her shoulder at the bonfire next to her. There, in the burning words, was her mother's copy of _A Wizard of Oz_.

She felt herself compelled and without thinking reached for it. She paused when she heard the gun cock, but looked up to her left when a hand reached out for the book instead.

Dustfinger patted out the flames, which weren't much, and tried handing it to her, an apologetic look on his face.

She stared at him, then down at the book. Before, she would've taken it without a thought. She would've forgiven him for whatever he was sorry for. But…he had started this…whatever 'this' was. She looked back up at his face, letting her sadness and hurt and distrust show in her narrowed eyes, before turning and walking away.

She tried to ignore the fact that the place where the bonfire was was where he had performed for her. She also tried to ignore the irony that it was also where she not only stopped trusting him, but where she first felt her heart flutter for him.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll update sooner than this. I kinda meandered off Inkheart, cuz Inkdeath (which I'm reading right now) was boring me a little, and the whole Farid/Meggie thing kept bothering me. For some reason, Farid annoys me to the point of me just skimming over his parts. And the fact that most of the characters in this one totally do 180's and go OOC, like Resa, it just started to bother me. **

**Another reason is because I finally watched Interview with a Vampire, and I got hooked on Louis/Claudia for a while. I even added them to my next video! :) After I finish Inkdeath, I'm gonna read the book for that. We need some more fanfics for them tho…TT__TT**

**Hope you liked this chapter! R & R!**


	4. Capricorn's Castle

_**See if you can find the George Lopez quote! xD it's one of my favorites! And remember, this is based on BOTH the movie and the book, but neither are MINE! I'm not Cornelia Funke, or the people who did the movie…. (Don't remember who they are…)**_

* * *

_Chapter 4…_

The ride was bumpy, and all of them were stuffed in the back of the van. Mo's head was in her lap, still unconscious, and Dustfinger was on her right, closer to the front, while Elinor was sitting opposite from them, squished between two of the black jackets. (She nicknamed them that because all of them were decked out in all black) The older woman had a scowl on her face, looking as though one wrong move would set her off.

Meggie's arm was pressed against Dustfinger's. Tingles kept shooting up and down her arm, but she ignored it, focusing on her father instead. Long into the trip, he woke up, blinking and disoriented.

"M-Meggie?" he slowly sat up and she moved her head back so he could. She felt a smile on her face and in her moment of happiness for her father's sake, she turned briefly to her right. Her eyes caught his, and she immediately looked away, the memories of what he'd done running through her head, and her moment of elatedness gone.

She strung up the courage and looked back up again, only she gazed past him, looking out the front window. They were coming up upon a village. Dilapidated buildings were in decay in the front, making it seem deserted, but once the van went past a broken down gate, one could see a large castle surrounded by smaller buildings.

They had reached their destination.

Roughly, they were pushed out the back of the van, and Meggie tried hard to stay near Mo. When they had reached the castle, Mo finally talked to her.

"Try staying behind me. Capricorn's a dangerous man, especially to girls your age." He glanced at her; she had gotten so tall now, "Just pretend this is a story. Teenagers always get away."

Meggie shook her head, her eyes glued to the horrid paintings on the wall next to her that ran throughout the length of the hallway, "No they don't. It's usually thanks to our teenage logic that gets our kind killed in horror stories." She turned back to Mo, giving away her fears. Mo squeezed her hand in comfort.

Looking forward, her eyes landed on a familiar face. Dustfinger was leaning on a wall, leading to the right. He glanced up and caught her eye, before moving swiftly into the room. Meggie shook her head, before walking in herself.

At first she couldn't see, because Mo gently, but quickly, pushed her behind him, but she caught a glimpse of him.

Of Capricorn.

He was a little scary looking. A chill ran down Meggie's back when she first set eyes on him. He didn't see her, his gaze instantly focused in on Mo, and malicious glint appearing in his lifeless eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Silvertongue…you got older, I see." His lips spread over his teeth, curling at the edges creating a mock smirk.

She saw her father nod, "I see you've got a castle…and a haircut." Meggie stifled a giggle; Capricorn had no hair and was dressed in an all black tuxedo, making him look like someone from Men in Black or something.

"Ah, yes, isn't it lovely? It came with this charming little village." His smiled was smeared with malice, but managed to keep up the pretense of politeness. Mo snorted under his breath.

Capricorn turned his attention over to Elinor, who looked ready to burst. "And who's this?"

Elinor let loose, "_I am the woman whose precious books you destroyed! You sent your filthy vulgar lackeys into _my _home and ruined it, you, you two-bit, second-rate piece of pulp fiction!_" Elinor finished with a big flourish of her arms, her chest heaving from yelling.

Capricorn didn't even looked fazed, he merely snapped his fingers and automatically two men came up behind Elinor and pulled her over to the corner; gagging and restraining her.

He then tilted his head, as though remembering something, then he glanced around the room, "So where's this daughter of yours I've heard so much about?"

The room went quiet, and no one answered his question. She felt Mo shift awkwardly in front of her, and she tried her hardest to hide behind him, to not be seen. But a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her out in the open.

She gasped as Basta presented her to Capricorn. "Here she is, sir," his grimy smile telling Meggie that he liked to be on the receiving end of Capricorn's praise. Capricorn's smile returned as he set his eyes on her, and Meggie felt nausea churning in her stomach.

"Ah, there she is, indeed." He made a motion with his hand for her to come forward, "let me get a closer look at her."

Mo immediately reacted. "I don't think so!" he raced forward for Meggie, but in a flash, Basta had his knife out and all the other henchmen had their guns cocked.

"I don't think you want to do that, mate." Capricorn muttered, then he made the gesture again, "Come up here, girl."

Meggie didn't move an inch, choosing to stay as far away from this character as possible, and keeping her terrified eyes locked on Mo. But she didn't have that choice, for Basta shoved her forward, leaving her right in front of Capricorn.

"Now, was that so hard?" he smirked, walking closer to her. She flinched when his hand came in contact with her cheek, and immediately turned her head away. "Ah!" he grabbed her jaw forcing her to look at him, "That's not very nice, Silvertongue's daughter." Meggie stared back at him resolutely, trying to be defiant. Trying to be brave. She tried to hide her trembling.

Capricorn smirked, "She is a pretty little thing." He studied her and Meggie forced her eyes away. She looked beyond him, refusing to look straight at him. He didn't like that, "Look at me," he gripped her face tighter and brought her closer, stilling her resistance. "Look at me!" His eyes bore into her. They were almost as pale as the rest of him, as if the color had drained out of them, but as bright as silver coins. Meggie could feel evil emanating from him in waves. "You'd best learn your manners, girl. Understand?" she didn't answer, something that angered him even more. He shook her, "Understand?" She was afraid of him. She could feel herself shaking from being in his presence. But she refused to show it.

Suddenly he let her go, or more like he shoved her away. Meggie stumbled over her feet, immensely thankful to be away from him. Unfortunately she was farther away from Mo too. Capricorn sneered as he sat down on his 'throne', "You need to teach that daughter of yours how to act, Silvertongue. Or otherwise one of these days she might find herself missing something important."

Basta, who was near her, brandished his knife. Meggie felt terror curl in her stomach, but stayed quiet. She squared her shoulders though, and stood up straight. Capricorn smirked at this little show of bravery, seeming to see right through her.

Abruptly he changed the subject, turning to look at something to Meggie's left. "You know my reader, Darius?"

Meggie turned to see a poor looking man with a bowler hat and glasses. He didn't seem threatening to her, but you never know with this group. Capricorn tossed a book his way. "Read that," he demanded.

Darius held the book in his hands aloft, not opening it, "B-but y-y-you s-s-said I wo-o-ouldn't have to read once h-he got h-here." Meggie winced at his stutter, feeling bad for the man.

Capricorn mocked him though, "Yes, well I l-l-l-l-lied, didn't I, when I said that?" the Black Jackets laughed at their leader's bullying. Darius seemed to shrink into himself.

"Read the book," Capricorn repeated.

Darius didn't make any more fuss; he began to read: "R-rapunzel had spl-lendid long hair. It was a fine as spun g-gold. And when she h-heard-"

Suddenly frightened screams were heard from outside the hallway. Meggie turned to see a woman with long blonde hair running down the corridor, she looked terrified. And suddenly Meggie realized.

He had just read Rapunzel out of the book. That was _Rapunzel_.

Some of the black jackets grabbed her and brought her before Capricorn. One held her still, the other picking up her length of hair.

"You see?" Capricorn addressed the room, "Look at the writing on her face. She's only half read out of the book." He gestured with his chin, "Take her to the dungeon."

Rapunzel struggled and yelled the whole way. Capricorn cruelly tossed out, "And give her a haircut, will you?" giving the black jackets a good laugh.

Mo took a step forward. "I'm not going to read out loud if that's what you're wanting." Mo paused, thinking for a moment. He gestured at her and Elinor, "Not with them in the room, at least."

Capricorn glared at him, "Bring the girl back up." Basta grabbed her before Mo could protest at all. "How about this?" Capricorn asked, "If you don't read, I'll kill the old woman and I'll lock your daughter up for all eternity." He looked over at Meggie, a smarmy look on his face, "Or maybe we'll find another…_use_…for her." Meggie shuddered, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

Mo relented quickly, "Fine! Fine…I'll read, just…don't hurt her." Capricorn nodded and made another gesture. Darius stood up with a book, flipping through the pages till he found the one he was looking for. He handed it to Mo, who glanced over it.

He shot a look at Capricorn, "You want me to read out treasure?"

He shrugged, "Something needs to pay for the damage repairs in the castle."

Mo paused again, "I'm warning you: I have no control over what comes and goes." Meggie felt Basta clutch his good luck charm next to her. "I have no idea what's going to happen."

Capricorn smirked, "Well this should be fun then." He winked at Mo, "Let's give it a whirl."

Mo looked over at Meggie, and Meggie could only stare back. She didn't know what to do. This seemed to be the only option. She held her breath as Mo began to read, not knowing how drastically this would change her world.

"'Kaseem gazed upon the treasures within the cave. Mountains of gold and silver were heaped from floor to ceiling, piles of silks and sacks of jewels. Kaseem grabbed all the treasure he could carry only to find that the door to the cave was sealed shut. And by the will of Allah, he'd forgotten the password. He cried out "Open Barley!" But the door did not budge.'" Meggie glanced around, everyone seemed to be on edge as Mo read. Her gaze rested upon Dustfinger without meaning to, and she was surprised that he was nervous as well. But she forced her eyes away when he looked at her. Mo continued with his reading:

"'Kaseem named every kind of wheat he could think of.'" He listed off different types of wheat. "'But still, the door would not open. Then came the sound of approaching hooves.'" Suddenly Meggie could hear it. The approaching hooves. The neighing of a horse. Her eyes widened in shock. Then, one the black jackets reached down and grabbed something in his hand. It poured out almost soundlessly.

"Sand," the henchman whispered disbelievingly. The grains were flowing into the room now, sliding across the floor.

Mo continued though, "'Kaseem ran to hide but tripped, sending coins spilling in every direction. Then came the call of "_OPEN SESAME!_" And the cave opened to reveal a most unpleasant collection of bandits.'"

Coins began to fall from the ceiling like a cloud opening. Meggie chanced looking up, but could not see where they were coming from. They seemed to just appear from nowhere. And then sacks of gold coins rained down, one even at her feet. She looked over at Mo, completely dazed at what had just occurred.

Capricorn stood up and picked up a handful from the ground, "You see?" he let them slip through his fingers, "_That's_ how it's done!"

And then a boy fell to the ground.

Mo screamed at Capricorn, "Look! You see! What'd I tell you?!"

Capricorn ignored him though, "Take him to the stable…and feed him to the ticking crocodile, will you?" Two henchmen grabbed the boy and dragged him away. Meggie likened him to how Aladdin had looked, and she felt sorry for him. He looked so shaken up, he had no idea what had just happened to him.

Wait a minute…

"B-but," she started, "If he came out…who went in?" One of the black jackets, the one with the flat nose, began to pat himself down. When realizing that he was in one piece, he let out a sigh of relief.

Nobody knew though who went in. Silence answered her.

Then: "It's my turn now."

Everyone looked over. Dustfinger had stood up, staring intensely at Capricorn. "It's my turn now," he repeated. "Just like you promised."

Capricorn had slowly been sauntering over, "Your turn?" he questioned. He made a face, as though he were thinking about it. Then he gasped, "Oh!" He began to turn away, "You mean this?" He smoothly pulled a book from his coat, displaying the cover.

_Inkheart_.

Capricorn kept walking away, getting closer to his 'throne'. "Incredibly rare book, this." He rotated to face everyone again, "It took us years to find it."

Mo shook his head, "I can't read you back!"

Capricorn looked affronted, "Take us back? Why would we want to go back? _No_-we love it here," he smiled. His face dropped, "Besides, what was _I_ in Inkheart? The Adderhead's henchman? Living in the woods with all those filthy beasts. But look at me now!" He gestured around him, his smile back in place."I've got a castle!" He kept smirking, "No, I'm not going back. None of us are going back," he glanced at Dustfinger, just as she did. He looked angry and restless. His eyes were focused on Capricorn, and Meggie had never seen such hatred before.

"And to ensure that," Capricorn continued, unheeded, "I'm going to do what I always do when someone digs up a copy of this...tedious book."

"You promised I'd be sent home," Dustfinger grit out, his voice low.

"Oh yes! Well I lied when I said that. I'm a liar. I lie all the time. Lie, lie, lie!" Capricorn mocked him, his henchmen laughing. "After all these years you think you'd have figured it out by now."

And then he tossed the book into the fireplace.

And then everyone freaked out. Dustfinger dove towards it, "NO!" and she saw Mo go for it too. The red-haired man, Cockerell, grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing him to stop. "Get the book!" he yelled at Dustfinger.

Said man dropped to his knees, shoving his hands into the fire trying to save the book. He was able to just touch it with his fingertips when a black jacket grabbed him from behind, pulling him away. The book had fallen to the floor, out of the blaze. Dustfinger struggled vainly, trying to get to the book. Capricorn leisurely walked over and picked up the book. He turned to Dustfinger, "Must you do that every single time? It's getting rather pathetic." And then he threw the book back in the flames.

This time Meggie felt herself go forward, trying to save it. But the black jacket behind her stopped her.

"Get those burns tended to, otherwise I'll have to cancel the weekly juggle night." He began to walk away, "And you know how I try to look forward to weekly juggle night." He nodded to his henchmen, "Lock them up."

The man behind her grabbed her arms and forced her to turn away. Her eyes, unbidden, watched Dustfinger as she was moved away. He was staring into the flames, watching the book slowly burn. It was as though he were watching his last hope go up in smoke.

She supposed he was.

* * *

_**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. If anyone's even still reading or paying attention. I completely forgot about this fic, and I kinda (and I feel bad about this) moved from Inkheart for awhile. Because of that, the story I had in my head isn't as clear as I remembered, so…bear with me. I need to kinda go over the books and the movie. But I had a third of this finished and I read through the books, and I kinda have what I remembered, so…we'll see :) By the way, YES I will be using exact quotes from both at points, because this fic deviates in the way that Meggie is older and has feelings (or growing feelings) for Dustfinger. BUT I DO NOT OWN THEM. They are not mine. They belong to Cornelia Funke and the people who made the movies. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this (whoever's still reading or cares) :) please review?**_


End file.
